Posse:Carlson's Raiders
Carlon's Raiders is a Red Dead Redemption posse consisting of the best of the American Army, Lawmen, Indians, and Mercenaries in all of the west. We believe in war on Mexico and Criminals fighting to bring justice and American influence to the west. We prefer coordinated attacks striking quickly. We have ranks and team attacks making us swift and deadly. We use the logo of the 1st Calvary Division in tribute to their heroics. Now besides all of the backstory we are basically a group of friends who just like to go around in free roam leveling up and shooting up the west. Joining To join Carlson's Raiders is simple we do not ask that you are a skilled player you could be the worst in the world that is fine all we ask is that all possible posse members follow the rules and if you are interested leave a message on the talk page stating your interest and a senior member will either confirm or deny your request. Posse Activities To clear things up here is a better list of what we do. *Attack Mexico the army and Civilians *Attack any hideout we see and are interested in attacking. *Attack players who kill one of our posse members until they leave the game they mess with one of us they mess with all of us. *Work for achievements like Posse Up, Hit the Trail, and Most Wanted we help members get them. *Work to level up self explanitory. *Sometimes go into FFA with all of us for fun. *Sometimes go into ranked matches to prove our worth. Rules #Don't be a jerk. Simple as that nothing that is to mean you could per example insult people in the posse but in the name of fun and good will have basic civility. #Own a 360 for now Carlson's Raiders is exclusive to the 360 a PS3 division is a possibility but for now let's stick to live. #Speak english. This is not discriminatory to other languages but we ask that if you have a mike if you do not that is fine than you speak english. #NOTE: This is for wiki members only. If you are in the posse then please post the logo on you userpage with a caption of your rank it can be anywhere that is fine. #Follow orders like "Cover me." or "Move into the house" Ranking System We have ranks and squads for the sake of proffesionalism here they are from highest to lowest. Rank really only matters when it comes to battles and orders ranks are given out off of experience and people that would be capable of knowing what orders to give people with intelligence. *Lieutenent (Highest Posse leader) *Sergeant Major (Can be multiple act as second in commands and squad leaders) *Master Sergeant (Pretty High up make decisions can be backup squad leaders when main ones are not present) *Sergeant 1st Class (The middle controlled and controlls) *Corporal (Low has control over privates little too say) *Private 1st Class (A stepping stone not very high though) *Private (Default Rank reserved for newcomers who have yet to prove themselves) Squads Squads are basic operating battle units of pose members teamed up for ease in battle situations. They generally stay together and are assigned a task in battles. If the posse was defending Fort Mercer for example then the 1st squad could be ordered to cover the main gate with the gatling gun while the 2nd squad could be ordered to defend the back gate. The Sergeant Major or Lieutenent would be in charge of squads. Note that squad leaders can pick their squad name if they desire. The current squads are. Unamed 1st squad *Lieutenent (Oracletdc) *Member *Member Unamed 2nd squad *Member *member *member Members A list of posse members add your name or let another leader add your gamertag and rank if you are in the posse if you are not in the posse and you add your name it will be removed. *Oracletdc: Lieutenent